1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial airway apparatus for use in establishing an artificial airway in a patient, and in particular to an artificial airway device which includes a balloon or similar device for sealing the trachea against unwanted escape of gases when the device is in place.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Artificial airway devices are well known in the art as described for example in GB 2324735 and WO 03/061747. Such devices include means to seal the space around the inserted tube when it is in place in a patient's trachea in order to prevent the uncontrolled escape of gases intended for the patient's lungs. WO 03061747 describes an ETT (endotracheal tube) which includes a silicone tubular member and an inflatable silicone cuff, or balloon, which is attached to the tubular member near its distal end. Upon inflation, the silicone cuff reaches its pressure plateau before the cuff is large enough to make circumferential contact with the inner lining of the smallest normal human trachea with which the ETT will be used. Furthermore WO 03061747 incorporates a metal spiral into the silicone tube removing the problems associated with silicone tubes and allowing the cuff to be easily attached to the tubular member.